johnnyotgsfandomcom-20200214-history
Super Smash Bros. Ultimate
Summary Super Smash Bros. Ultimate is the fifth installment of Nintendo's popular fighting/party game. Story All of your favorite characters from Super Mario Bros. to The Legend of Zelda, from Donkey Kong ''to ''Pokemon, from Fire Emblem to Splatoon come together to duke it out once more in this free-for-all smash fight. But also they have to join forces to fight against 2 strange beings: Galeem and Dhraken before they take over their world. Game Modes Red Part/Smash Smash Mode: Play by yourself or with a friend or even up to 8 players and set your own rules in this mode. Tournament Mode: '''Set up a tornament and have the characters play until one emerges as a champion in this mode. '''Squad Strike: Form either a 3-man or a 5-man team and have the characters face each other one-by-one in this mode. Special Smash: 'Set up your own smash scenario by making characters metal, giant or whatever else in this mode. Green Part/Spirit '''Adventure Mode: '''Take on the game's adventure mode as you try to free the game's characters as well as spirits of other characters in this mode. '''Spirit Board: '''Complete certain challenges to get Spirits in this mode. '''Spirit Collection: '''View all the Spirits you have collected in this mode. Blue Part/Games & More '''Classic Mode: '''Choose your desired character and make it through all your opponents in this mode. '''Training Mode: '''Test and improve your skills in this mode. '''Mob Smash: '''Face off against multiple enemies in this mode, almost like Multi-Man Smash. '''Mii Fighter: '''Register a Mii on your switch to have them fight in other modes. '''Amiibo: '''Use an Amiibo figure to unlock new features. Pink Part/Vault '''Sounds: '''Listen to the music from the game as well as the SFX and character voices. '''Replays: '''Review all of your recorded smashes. '''Records: '''View character and your own personal records. '''Challenges: '''View the challenges you have unlocked. '''Tips: '''View some tips to help imorve your skills as well as knowing the game mechanics. '''Movies: '''View all of the cutscenes from the game. '''Shop: '''Puirchase stuff and extrs content for the game (internet connection required). Yellow Part/Online Connect to the internet and interact with other SSB players either locally or in online tournaments. Johnny's Review General Thoughts As you know already, I am a bit of a fan of Super Smash Bros. (ever since the first game), so I had to try out this game which was much anticipated for months. Graphics The graphics of this game has given some new things for some of the old stages (like the original N64 stages) which were given a HD remake to fit the graphics of the Nintendo Switch. Some of the character models were also given some new looks and moves as well, like Link, who was given a huge overhaul since he's now based off of ''Breath of The Wild with his outfit from the game and depicted as a right-hander (as he holds the Master Sword in his right hand). The lighting effects and others are also good, but other than that not a whole lot has changed from the last game. '''Grade: '''B Music As always, SSB isn't short of soundtracks. Now, there are a lot of songs which were used from either other Nintendo games or previous SSB games, but that isn't to say that the game has some new versions of those songs. But there is a lot of variety of music which can allow you to set up your own soundtrack for the stages, which is a plus in it's own. '''Grade: '''B+ Sound/Voice The game has a system of both old and new sounds from previous SSB games as well as some other games as well, which again adds to the overall versaility of the sounds, some characters even have their own sounds when their attacks hit their opponents. The character voices though haven't changed all that much which is (again) from previous SSB games, though there are some notible differences such as with Marth and Roy who traditionally had Japanese VAs, in this game they're replaced by English VAs. Of course there are new characters which have their own voices. '''Grade: '''B+ Gameplay/Controls The gameplay also hasn't changed much, you still do those Smash Attacks and special moves as well as using items to attack your opponents (e.g.,swords, guns, Pokeballs and Assist Trophies). Though, responding to some fan complaints, the developers of SSB also have done some tweaking to the unusual attack power of some characters to make the game and using the characters a bit more balanced than they were in the Wii U version. The controls are also the same, though (and as usual) you can change the button layout and other control features in the control section. Unlike in other SSB games, you can also save a rule set so there's no need to set the rules everytime you play the game. '''Grade: '''A Relplay Value It's been a tradition in SSB to have oodles of extra content locked away for you to unlock them by meeting a certain criteria (e.g., chaacters, stages, music, trophies and what not). In SSB Ultimate, there's not much in the way of unlockable content......except characters. From the outset of the game, you will start out with the original 8 characters (From Mario to Pikachu) from the original Nintendo 64 game, but as you progress through the game you will be able to unlock other characters, and it's all of the characters from the previous 4 SSB games as well as some new ones, and so the roster has a whopping 74 characters. The game's adventure mode, you don't just unlock characters, but also collect spirits and even use them to enhance your fighting abilities in the mode. but other than that, not much to unlock once you collect a lot of the Sprits and unlock all of the characters. '''Grade: '''C+ Final Thoughts Yes, SSB Ultimate does have it's share of shortcomings (such as a small character roster) but witha bit of work and determination, this game will become really fun really quick, especially with a lot of game modes and other content. '''Overall Grade''': '''B+